zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fly On the Wall / My Sweet Ride
Buford removes a part from a tire swing the boys are building and it accidentally shoots a ray that turns Candace into a fly. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is suffering from evil scientist’s block. It’s time for Danville’s Doo Wop Hop and car show and the whole town is getting prepped for it. Doofenshmirtz is set on winning the show even if it means using his Rust-inator to turn all the other cars into red dust. Meanwhile, Candace’s hope for a car of her own has come true, but it’s not quite all she imagined. Episode Summary While Candace tries to get Stacy’s help to figure out what to wear for her surprise date with Jeremy, Phineas and Ferb are trying to figure out what they’re going to do after their daily project’s parts didn’t arrive. Buford and Isabella suggest to modify some of their old inventions, but Baljeet refutes them. Phineas decides to build something new and simple, in the spirit of summer. While the kids all try to remember how they know the song “Summer (Where Do We Begin?)”, Buford inspires Phineas to build a tire swing. Phineas suddenly wonders where Perry went. Perry enters his lair and is told by Major Monogram that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is “at the shark”; Carl quickly corrects this to “at the park.” Monogram sends Perry to deal with the problem, as it is much less heebie-jeebie than he thought. While the kids are building their giant jet-powered tire swing, Phineas walks away to confirm calculations with Baljeet. Buford fiddles with the controls so as to look busy, and removes a doohickey causing the controls to emit a glowing ray. He quickly replaces the doohickey and asks Phineas what removing that doohickey would do; Phineas figures out it would cause the controls to fire a ray turning a person into a fly, pointing out that removing a different part could turn the controls into a sorbet machine. Meanwhile, Candace realizes that Stacy’s suggestion of a hair bow doesn’t look good on her, and goes to remove it, but realizes that she’s been turned into a fly. She tries to get Linda’s attention, but her mother just shoos her away, thinking she’s just a fly. Candace persistently follows Linda and accidentally gets into the car with her, hitting the back windshield as the car pulls away. At Danville Park, Perry comes across Doofenshmirtz having a picnic. Doofenshmirtz invites Perry to join him, but the cloth gives way and traps Perry in a hole. Doofenshmirtz then reveals his latest -inator: the Feed-the-Pigeons-inator. Perry is unimpressed, but Doofenshmirtz tries to rationalize it by pointing out that feeding the pigeons is prohibited in the park, and is therefore illegal. He then sighs and tells Perry that he’s suffering from evil scientist’s block, having hit a dry spell during a summer that feels like it’s been going on for four years. He asks for Perry’s help, and the platypus immediately hops out of the trap and walks away with Doofenshmirtz. After finishing the tire swing, the kids all test it out. After the initial test with the kids inside the tire, Phineas pushes a button that dangles each of them in individual tires, hanging from the one large tire. Everyone enjoys it. Perry puts Doofenshmirtz through a series of exercises and paintings in order to help him break out of his block, culminating in a successful -inator. Candace is still trying to get Linda’s attention in the car, so Linda rolls down the window, causing Candace to fly out of the car. She then flies throughout Danville, eventually ending up in Jeremy’s room. Listening in on his phone conversation with Coltrane, she hears him say that he’s taking her to the rodeo. Candace is thrilled because she now knows what to wear, but has to leave after Jeremy tries to swat her. She immediately is forced to flee again, this time from some of the Fireside Girls trying to trap her in a jar, and succeeds, coming across another fly with a human head in the process. The tire swing ride has ended, and Isabella proclaims it “the most fun ever.” They prepare to set up for another ride when Baljeet notices “a fly with orange hair.” Phineas looks and realizes that it is Candace, and that Buford had removed the doohickey. Buford messes with the machine again and is able to eventually get Candace back to normal, who threatens to bust them, but thanks them as well. Buford then notices a “FLY” button on the controls and pushes it, causing the tire swing to fly into the air and its supporting pole to end up in outer space. Isabella is disappointed that the fun is over, but Phineas turns the machine into a sorbet maker and offers sorbet to his friends. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is thrilled that he has created his best -inator ever, and gloats to Perry that since it has no self-destruct feature, there is nothing stopping him from taking over the Tri-State Area. However, before he can finish gloating, the giant tire crushes his -inator. While the kids are eating sorbet, Jeremy arrives in a suit, looking for Candace. She emerges dressed as a cowboy, having planned for the rodeo, but they are instead going to a restaurant pronounced “Ro-DAY-o.” Candace laments that it must not be “dress like a cowboy and get your dinner free night,” and the waiter confirms: those are Tuesdays. Candace and Jeremy enter the Flynn-Fletcher house to find Linda skating around the kitchen, dressed in 50’s clothes. Candace asks her mother when she could get a car; Linda answers that Candace still has her learner’s permit, hence she cannot drive yet. Candace then questions Linda on why she is dressed in 50’s clothes, and Linda then tells her that the Doo Wop Hop car show is that night - all the neighborhood’s moms have volunteered. Jeremy then comments on Linda’s wig helmet. Phineas and Ferb walk into the kitchen, also dressed in 50’s attire. They plan to go to the Doo Wop Hop too. Lawrence comes from the garage and asks them for his welder, and they reply they used it for their shades. He accidentally reveals that he’s working on a surprise for Candace. He shows them what it is: he found his old Nedlington Nymph and is working on restoring it for Candace, although it still needs heavy repairs. Since Jeremy already has his license, he can drive Candace in it once it’s done. Ferb makes a gesture, and Phineas wonders where Perry is. In the lair, Major Monogram tells Perry that he’s going to the Doo Wop Hop as well, and Carl reveals his real reason: he wants to spy on Monty and find out who he’s dating. Monogram gives the briefing: Doofenshmirtz has entered a car in the car show, and Perry needs to figure out what evil he’s up to and stop him. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is putting the finishing touches on a restored car when he hears Vanessa humming and scatting. He sees that she’s gotten dressed up, and Vanessa tells him that she too is going to the Doo Wop Hop with “a friend.” She lets Perry in upon exiting, preventing the platypus from blasting down the door with the bazooka he was carrying. Doofenshmirtz explains the backstory of the week: his childhood favorite car was a 1957 Boomshlaka 320-I from the Gimmelshtump car show, owned by his Uncle Simpkin. However, Uncle Simpkin, to Doof the “coolest guy on Earth,” had accidentally been rocketed into space due to a collision and a design flaw in the car, the gas tank being placed under the driver’s seat and the back bumper created as a dynamite launcher. Doofenshmirtz has now restored the car and is entering it in the car show, but has added the Rust-inator to make sure he wins. He traps Perry in steel cables and explains its purpose: he will use the Rust-inator to turn all the other cars into rust, ensuring his car’s victory. With Norm manning the -inator and Perry trapped in the car, Doofenshmirtz begins driving to the Doo Wop Hop. Back in the Flynn-Fletcher garage, Lawrence has fallen asleep on a mechanic’s sled while working on the car. However, Ferb has created a model of their planned renovations, and shows off the rocket engine; the model blasts off and explodes, causing Lawrence, still asleep, to roll out of the garage. Meanwhile, Vivian, Mrs. Tjinder, and Mrs. Johnson have arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house to pick up Linda, while Candace waits outside for Jeremy. Linda rolls out in her skates... and rolls straight past the car, forcing the other three moms to drive after her. Jeremy arrives on his bike, his car having broken down. Candace is upset that they won’t be able to drive a car to the car show, but they open the garage to find that Phineas and Ferb have completely restored and revamped the Nymph. Candace is impressed with what her brothers have done, and they toss the key to Jeremy. Phineas explains all the features of the Nymph while everyone drives to the Hop, and the two brothers eject from the car so Candace and Jeremy can enjoy a romantic moment. At the Hop, Doofenshmirtz drives his car directly onto the stage, but everyone laughs. Meanwhile, Monogram is looking for Monty, but can’t see him. He gives Carl his binoculars and lets him sit on his shoulders so he can see clearly. Carl successfully spots Monty and Vanessa, but doesn’t tell Monogram after Monty signals him to keep quiet. Doofenshmirtz, upset that everyone laughed at the Boomshlaka 320-I, tells Norm to activate the Rust-inator, but Norm doesn’t know how to set the controls. Perry sets the controls to Rust-inate the Boomshlaka, and the -inator rusts away the cables trapping him along with the car. Doofenshmirtz expresses gratitude for the plastic gas tank as he stands on top of it; from this viewpoint, he spots Vanessa. However, he can’t quite recognize Monty, and just before he figures out who her date is, Perry pushes the dynamite plunger, blowing up the gas tank and sending Doofenshmirtz into space, where he passes Uncle Simpkin. Jeremy and Candace drive up on stage, and the judge is astonished by the restored Nedlington Nymph. As Candace mentions that Lawrence worked on restoring it, he rolls under the car and wakes up to the sight of the Best in Show trophy. Lawrence gives the trophy to Candace, who promptly gives it to Phineas and Ferb, who greet Perry as he pops out of the trophy. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Richard O’Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *John Viener as Norm *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Michaela Zee as Ginger Hirano *Diamond White as Holly *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Jennifer Grey as Baljeet’s mother *Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson *Bobby Gaylor as Stanky Dog *Additional voices: Ariel Winter, Diamond White, Michaela Zee Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2013 television episodes